User blog:Neil233/Pro strategies and Glitches
If you have been playing the game and noticed some of the pro players play (such as those from the Laser Tanks Gods group), you may be wondering how they get so many points so quickly. These players are using basic strategies and glitches in the game to maximize their point earnage. Keep on reading to find out about different glitches in the game and basic tips to work your way up to becoming seriously good at the game. How to Get a Lot of Points When grinding for a lot of points, keep these tips in mind: '1. Don't forget about upgrades.' Don't forget that you can upgrade your damage, health, range, and shields in the shop. It is extremely important for you to upgrade your damage as it will allow you to get KOs and points quicker. '2. Get more WOs then KOs' This tip may sound strange. For most players, the objective is to get more KOs then WOs. However, a glitch in the game allows you to get more points per kill if you have more WOs then KOs. Don't believe me? Try it out for yourself! There is a noticable difference, especially when you are a high level. To maintain your WOs at a high level, equip the Normal Tank as your main tank and let your mini gunships do all the damage. With a normal tank, other players can grind more KOs on you. '3. Attack the right tanks' You will get more points per kill if you attack someone a higher level than you. The higher the level they are, the more points you get for killing them. However, players that are better than you are typically harder to kill. It is therefore up to you to decide what player is the best to grind points on. It is a bad idea to attack an NPC as they give you very little points. Exeptions for killing NPCs is if you just want to get KOs and if the NPC has been on the server for a VERY long time (Several hours). '4. Gamepasses' If you really want to become pro, you can consider getting gamepasses to speed up your progress. The best gamepass BY FAR is Mega VIP. The gamepass allows you to get double the amount of mini tanks and gives you 5x points. This gamepass is useful for getting lots of KOs and especially for getting lots of points. You can also get the Extra Damage gamepass to get KOs even faster. The Disruptor and other gamepasses that boost your health are typically bad to get as they prevent you from getting WOs, which are useful for you. Other Glitches A glitch known and utilized by pro players is the Level transfer glitch. What this glitch allows you to do is to copy the level you are on one save slot and put it on another save slot. This allows players to have a save slot where they have 0 kills yet they are an extremely high level, which they copied from their best save slot. This glitch is useful as when other players shoot at you, it is easy for you to be killed, yet other players get an EXTREMELY high amount of points. A player who just started can get 1 million points per kill off of you through this glitch. To do it, go on your best save slot. Then, when there is a lot of server lagg, simply switch to another save slot. This process does not work 100% of the time, but if the server is laggy enough, then your level will be copied onto another save slot. Server lagg can be produced by a generally high amount of players, attacking other players, and buying minis. Category:Blog posts